Ekaterina Zaitseva
Ekaterina Zaitseva online character sheet Appearance Sexy young brunette with haunted eyes Characteristics | width="33.3%" | | width="33.3%" | |} Background Kat was born to a middle-income family in MInsk. Her mother, Valentina, was quite an accomplished singer/musician and mildly well-known in Minsk. Her father, Alexei, worked on secret things at the SGAPE lab so Kat wasn't really sure what he did. They were both loving parents and were a big reason Kat had the strength to survive the fall of Minsk and the horrors of the refugee mobs afterward. From an early age it was apparent that Kat had the unique gift to see deeply into the hearts others ("look, ma. That lady is shining with a bright gold light!") as well as to focus her will to temporarily boost her physical/mental abilities ("No, I won't let those bullies take my Pooka. I can run faster!"). Kat never understood where her abilities came from but her Father knew her secret. He had broken every regulation in the red book when he had exposed her to one of the many secret research projects happening in his lab. He just couldn't bear to think that she would ever just be normal. Not his daughter! Her father disappeared under mysterious circumstances a couple of months before Minsk fell when her mother was also killed. It was the death of her mother that forced the young and gifted teen to grow up very quickly. Kat managed to flee east toward Stalingrad with the last words of her mother fresh on her mind: "Go east and seek your cousin, Vasiliy. He will take care of you now that we cannot." Fleeing with the other refugees was brutally hard. She was forced to learn the ways of the street and sunk to petty theft and other unreputable means of survival ("A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do"). It was during this time that she begun to learn the art of thievery. Also new languages when she noticed that people were more likely to trust her if she could speak their native tongue. It was during her trek to Stalingrad that her cousin Vasily grew famous as a master sniper. Kat found that declaring she was his cousin often provided benefits so she wasn't shy about it. It was this lack of shyness that drew the attention of the local Political Officers who saw an opportunity for Propaganda. With a little special work (secret implants commissioned by the Politburo) Kat was transformed into an 'everyday hero for the people' and featured on many posters displaying farm implements and bold statements. It should be noted here that Vasily himself learned of her work and may have influenced her transformation in subtle ways beyond just simple cosmetic surgery. The local Political Officers who recruited you, brothers Pavel and Valeri Bure, had also done very well with Katya's rise to relative fame as her promoters/handlers. Then one day Katya were arrived at the local government office to see the employees lined up outside. Stalin's secret police, the NKVD, were shooting them one by one. You watched as poor Pavel, in a cruel twist of fate, had both knees shot out before finally bleeding out. Katya got out of there pretty fast. She wasn't technically a member of the staff and these kinds of purges happen all the time so they weren't going after her. But what if she'd been a few minutes earlier? This kind of purge could only come from Stalin and his inner circle. During your work with Pavel and Valeri, she did meet up with Vasily. He was friendly enough but something was off... Gallery X Category:Soviet